Trapdoors Unlimited
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Winnie and Catman are exploring Coolidge Castle and find a secret passageway and leads them to the unknown. There they find a man in a mask who kidnaps them. How will they escape. Which trapdoor leads home?  Winnie is 17 and Catman is 18 in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Before any of you read this there are somethings I need to say about this story.**

**Winnie and Catman are the same age as in Everything Can Change. Erik's age is unknown in this story so you can put his age as any age except 50 or over. Ayesha the Siamese cat he adopted in the book Phantom by Susan Kay is in here. I thought that was a nice addition in this story.**

**I wrote this chapter in less then an hour so there will be no flames period please. I don't care that there may be gramical errors and sometimes not enough details. This story came up on a whim last night. This story is only for fun. If you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be, probably not long at all. The plots are basically Winnie and Catman trying to escape the Phantom and finding the right trapdoor that leads back to Coolidge Castle.**

**Some day after I get done with all my other stories I will edit this but for now it's a rough draft.**

**Read and Review!**

_**Trapdoors Unlimited:**_

One day Winnie was at Coolidge Castle. It was one of those times when her Dad was off on an Invention Convention trip.

She and Catman were sitting in the living room. There wasn't much to do at the time. Claire and Bart were out grocery shopping.

Winnie had begun to stare at a huge tapestry on the wall. Her eyes were always drawn to it. It was so beautiful with its many colors and Victorian scenes.

"What are you looking at?" Catman asked curiously wondering what his friend had been staring at.

"This tapestry is very interesting," Winnie mused, deciding to get from her place from the Queen Ann Sofa and going to inspect closely.

"It happens to be as old as this house," Catman filled in, taking advantage of the whole sofa.

"Wow," Winnie smiled, standing beside. After a minute she frowned, feeling a draft.

"You okay?" he questioned, scooting his glasses up his nose. He got up and went up beside her.

Winnie put her hand against the wall next to the tapestry, "I thought I felt a draft.

Catman sighed, "I would think so, Winnie. This is a secret passageway," he lifted the hanging cloth over to the side, revealing a large black hole.

It should have looked scary to Winnie but it excited her to want to explore the tunnel. She grabbed Catman's arm and would have pulled him with her into the tunnel if he hadn't pulled back from, hauling her with him. She hit his chest with an "Oof."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What was that for?"

"No one has been in there since this house was built. I don't think it would be wise to explore in there," he had a funny look on his face as he said those words.

"Why?" Winnie asked, feeling disappointed. She noticed the past hour they were both asking questions and answering them.

"I just have a bad feeling about it," Catman sighed as Winnie turned around to look at him.

"Chicken," Winnie teased him, "What could it hurt to take just a measly three steps inside?" she then proceeded to pull on his arm and this time he went with her pulling.

"I guess you're right," Catman gave another sigh of submission and followed her into the tunnel.

As soon as they walked in Winnie felt clautsiphobic and wanted to go as soon she as she came in. Catman hadn't said anything yet.

It was so dark and damp! "Catman?" Winnie squealed when she couldn't find him in the dark. She didn't like the dark and never would.

"I'm right here," Catman said calmly and reassuringly. He took her hand then.

"I want to go back," she cracked, not knowing how to go about it. She was so glad Catman was with her.

"Be cool, Winnie. Exit is right behind us," Catman looped his arm around her waist to guide her back to the entrance.

Expecting to just push the tapestry away to get out. It was solid wood as Catman placed his hands against. He made his self stay cool so not make Winnie more distressed. He had never known about her fear of dark places.

When the mansion was built the contractor put in a trapdoor that had a pulley that moved a panel of wood. When the tapestry was pulled sideways the pulley would move the panel of wood up inside the tunnel. When the tapestry was let down the panel closed up, but not air tight. There were little air holes that explained why there was a draft in the room. But neither of them knew any of this.

"Catman? Why aren't we going through?" Winnie asked as he stalled by the trapdoor.

He decided he better tell her, "Well it won't move," Catman frowned.

"Oh!" Winnie groaned, "This is all my fault. I was the one wanting to explore this thing. You warned me," she kept herself from crying.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. All that matters is how we get out," Catman rebuked. He took her hand again, "Let's try to find an exit. There has to one ahead somewhere."

Winnie followed him willingly. She only wished to get out of tunnel.

After about three minutes of walking there was an end.

"Where there's an end there's a door," Catman joked, still trying to keep Winnie from being too scared.

"Oh thank God!" Winnie exclaimed, feeling calmer now that they were about to get out the passageway.

Catman explored his hands over the solid wood in front of him, searching for some kind of latch or pulley. Finally after five minutes of frustration he found a tiny latch and yanked it open.

The Next thing Winnie knew was she and Catman fell through and then she was dizzy-headed.

They were both sitting on a rock floor and it was pitch black. Winnie had hit her head on the wall.

"Where are we?" she asked Catman who stood up then took her hand and hauled her up.

"I don't know. I think we should keep walking until we see light," he said calmly.

And that's exactly what they did until there was candle-light up ahead and then they knew they weren't even in Coolidge Castle.

Before them was a beautiful lake and furnishings everywhere that looked like they were from the 1800's.

Cautiously they walked up to the lake to inspect what all this was when they heard a piano playing a classical Chopin composition. Then after a few smoothly notes there were five out of tune notes and a man's voice saying, "Ayesha, darling. You know better than messing me up while I'm playing a composition."

Winnie peeked over behind the column she and Catman were hiding and saw a man in a mask, sitting at the piano and a Siamese cat standing on the piano keys.

"No, it can't be! It's impossible!" Winnie cried out, suddenly fainting in shock.

"Winnie?" Catman grabbed onto her quickly before she fell into the lake and held her in his arms.

"Who goes there?" boomed the tenor voice of the Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is way too short but I thought I should post it anyway.**

Chapter Two:

Catman was frozen still, he had no idea this man was The Phantom of the Opera and didn't know much about him. But he did know by the look of him this man was dangerous and he was immediately afraid for his and Winnie's lives. Winnie was out cold in his arms as he looked up at the man in his white mask.

"Who are you?" The Phantom growled at his intruders, "Don't you know it's extremely unhealthy to enter The Phantom's Lair without his permission?" he asked sharply, taking notice now the girl in the young man's arms.

"Ca—Calvin 'Catman' Coolidge," Catman stuttered, "Me and my friend were just trying to find the right passageway to home," He looked down at Winnie then.

The Phantom saw the look in Catman's eyes as he looked down at Winnie. The boy was in love he could see it in his eyes. That very much annoyed Erik.

"I'm afraid you are very far from home," he gave a cruel laugh, "Those who come here never leave unless they're dead," The Phantom told him. Hmm what strange clothes they wear.

Catman happened to be thinking the same thing about the man's clothes before this man told him they weren't leaving.

Catman decided to ignore the man's words and asked him a strange question, "What year is this?"

The Phantom started to cackle then, "How should I know what year it is? I haven't been in the daylight in many years. All I know about is we're in the 1800's."

Catman paled and nearly dropped the precious cargo he held, "Far out!" he exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon!" Erik took his hippie saying as an insult not knowing what it meant, "How dare you insult my lair!" he yelled, furiously.

Winnie stirred in Catman's arms at the yelling.

The Phantom intended on keeping his guests a while. At least the beautiful girl. He couldn't imagine killing such a pretty thing. Besides he respected the female race well enough not to kill one.

"Give me the girl," The Phantom demanded Catman who turned even whiter then.

Catman's heart almost stopped at this request, "I'm afraid I can't do that," he stood his ground.

"It will be a horrid ending if you don't, I will mind you. And I know you don't want to leave the lass all by herself in a foreign place," The Phantom smirked, knowing he was about to win.

Catman knew he had no other choice but let him. At least he would be alive to save her. He transferred Winnie into The Phantom's outstretched arms.

"Now, follow me or there will be harm to both of you," he said as he securely held the girl in his arms. The boy's eyes were pained.

Catman followed the man until they reached a closed in room.

As Erik laid her onto the bed it was then Winnie woke up.

She screamed in terror as she looked up into the masked man's face, "Catman! Where are you?" she cried out, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm over here, Winnie," Catman said with desperation in his voice.

"Help me, please," she cried out, reaching out for him.

Catman tried to reach her but the Phantom yanked him back sharply, "You're coming with me," he yanked him through the doorway despite Winnie's screaming and crying.

Erik shut the door and locked it before she even got the chance to come after them.

The Phantom tied Catman's hands behind, "Not that I doubt you'll stay where you are," he smirked, "But just in case you won't escape while I'm gone," he gave a final tug on the Punjab lasso he tied on Catman's hands.

In a few minutes he was gone and the only sounds were Ayesha's purring on the piano.

Meanwhile Winnie was searching for anything that would pick a lock. She wouldn't stop until she could pick the lock. She rummaged through the vanity and found a hair pin.

"Eureka!" she cried out, grabbing it then dashing for the door knob. She had heard the whole conversation between the Phantom and Catman. After 10 minutes of hopeless picking she opened the door.

"Catman?" she called peering around everywhere for her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry haven't updated in forever. Been writing in a few older stories and some new ones like The Secret Life of M. I've written a whopper amount of chapters for Everything Can Change.**

**Well here is the latest chapter. Fourth on the way! Enjoy and please review and tell me if this is any good or not.**

Chapter three:

"Over here," Catman called from around the corner.

Winnie made a mad dash after the sound of his voice. They had to get out of here! What would become of them if they didn't?

She found Catman with his hands tied behind his back near the lake. She skidded to a stop a few yards away from him.

He looked up when he heard her footsteps and shifted uncomfortably. The ropes on his wrists were extremely tight. He could feel them cutting his skin.

"Catman!" Winnie cried out in relief. She ran to him and without a second thought she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh am I glad to see you!" She choked back a sob.

Catman closed his eyes as her arms went around him. "As I am you," he said in a worried tone. That man was coming back soon and they had to hurry up and find the exit.

Winnie began to try to untie the rope around his wrists but failed horribly. The knots were so tight it was impossible.

Catman looked over his shoulder to see what was taking her so long.

"These knots are so tight it's useless!" Winnie said in desperation. She sounded close to tears and that upset Catman.

"There's a pocket knife in my left pocket," he offered, flinching ever so slightly as the ropes bit into his skin.

Winnie quickly reached into his pocket and withdrew a Swiss army knife that she knew he had. She looked at it a little funny before flicking it open. She began to saw it against the rope. It was hard since the rope was so thick.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Winnie barely whispered as if she were afraid the man was close by.

"We'll just have to look for the tunnel, Win," Catman said trying not to flinch as the knife got very close to his skin.

Winnie made an impatient sound just as the rope snapped. "Thank the lord," she sighed in relief, throwing the rope aside. She closed the knife and handed it to Catman.

Catman examined his wrists with a frown and Winnie gave a small gasp. The rope had left gruesome bloody rings around them. Catman shrugged like it was nothing and stood up, hauling Winnie up with him.

"Oh Catman, this is a nightmare. Where are we going to go? How can we be in the nineteenth?" Winnie said in a mournful tone.

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Keep searching until we get home. If not-," he trailed off with a not convinced tone. "We'll have to live in this century forever I guess."

"Our families!" Winnie cried out as Catman herded them toward where they had come.

Catman didn't reply and it made Winnie fearful.

The two looked in front of in dismay. There were three tunneled paths to take and neither knew which the man went or which the right one to walk through was.

"Maybe—we should spilt up?" Winnie said in a wondering tone. Truth be told she was terrified to separate from Catman, alone being in the darkness when that man could be lurking around. That man who was known as the Phantom of the Opera. She shivered at the thought.

"No!" Catman said sharply and Winnie jumped slightly at his harsh tone of voice. He had never spoken that way to her before. He was always so peaceful and quiet. He might as well have slapped Winnie in the face.

Winnie froze and became rigid at his voice and Catman chastised himself for talking that way. There was just no way he was going to her become separated from him. It was unthinkable and he wouldn't allow it.

"We stay together," he said in a gentler tone. He felt Winnie relax beside him. "We'll check all the tunnels."

They started to search through the middle tunnel.

It was such an eerie place and Winnie couldn't help but hold onto Catman's arm tightly. Every little sound made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey, what's this door?" Winnie advanced a door on the right.

"Winnie be careful," Catman tried to pull her away. It didn't look right. Something was wrong about the way it looked.

"I will," Winnie escaped him and was prepared to open the door. Catman was right at her heels.

Winnie opened the door slowly but wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. A scream almost passed her lips as a skeleton popped in front of them.

Catman's hand quickly covered her mouth before she screamed. Only a squeak was emitted from her. She closed her eyes tightly.

Winnie was panic stricken at first until she was realized it was just a dummy trap. Catman was almost afraid to release his hand. She sighed and unconsciously leaned back against him in relief.

"Winnie we have to get out of here," Catman said in desperation as he let go of her mouth.

After that Winnie stuck as close as she could to Catman as possible. She was almost convinced to hold onto his hand. With that thought she blushed secretly, trying to keep her head turned so he wouldn't see.

They kept on and on searching each tunnel but it was useless. They were on the third tunnel when they heard footsteps coming from an entryway that encased light.

Catman yanked Winnie behind a corner and they stood stock still. Winnie almost forgot to breathe in their fright.

By peeking over the edge they could see the Phantom passing by going back to his lair. Lord knew what he would do when he found out the two teenagers escaped.

Catman found Winnie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

They were silent until the man was gone into the lair. Suddenly Catman pulled Winnie into the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Winnie whimpered in fear, trying to pull back from him. Her eyes were wide.

"We have to find a way out of here, Win," Catman whispered, eyes softening as he saw her fear filled eyes. "Trust me?"

"What about the passageway back to your house?" She asked as Catman took her hand.

"We can't find it while he's here." He pulled her after him and they were sprinting through the lighted passageway.

Winnie's heart was pounding in anticipation. What were they going to find at the end of it?

They were coming to an end of the stone passage and suddenly there was a door. A translucent door which was really weird.

Catman yanked back the latch and they stared into a very nice room that was lined in racks of costumes and simple and regular Victorian clothing.

They stepped in cautiously, looking around to see if anyone was in the room. There was a vanity, a huge mirror. Not to mention the door they had just entered turned out to be a mirror also. There were roses littering everywhere.

"Wow," Winnie breathed.

Catman wasn't paying attention and Winnie watched as he began to yank clothes of the racks.

"Wha-?" she started in confusion at what he was doing.

"Find something to wear," he said simply before going behind a dressing screen in a corner.

Suddenly it made sense. If they dressed up they would blend in and the Phantom wouldn't know who they were as easy.

Winnie quickly began searching through the clothes for ladies garments and found a beautiful burgundy dress that had long puff sleeves. She searched around for the undergarments to go under it and slippers. This was going to be a pain.

She gave a sigh just as Catman stepped out from the screen looking every bit from the 1800's. His hair was down and he had to do something about that. His John Lennon-like glasses were gone from his face making his Siamese blue eyes look dazzling.

Winnie tried not to notice how handsome he looked and quickly went behind the screen to dress. It her a whole lot longer since she had to try to figure out how to wear a corset.

"You okay?" Catman asked a few minutes later.

"Yes," Winnie replied, stepping out. Now all she had to do was fix her hair if it was possible.

Catman deadpanned at the sight of her. She was—drop dead gorgeous! He handed her a brush from the vanity blinking. He already had his hair back in a black ribbon.

Winnie began to run the brush through her hair, wincing when it pulled on one of her many tangles. Her curly mass of hair was hopeless to tame. Even with the many hairpins she found in the vanity drawers.

She gave a frustrated sigh and threw the brush on the vanity in a scowl. She managed to get it in a messy half up do.

Catman was trying to hide a smirk. "Allow me?" he picked up the brush.

Winnie was about to object but knew if she wanted a decent hairdo she needed to let him. He most likely had his mother's talent.

He plucked the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. He ran the brush gently through it before he started to twist her hair up high on her head.

Winnie bit her lip, trying not to think about how gentle he was being. It made her heart flutter strangely. She knew she couldn't deny the fact that she was falling for Calvin 'Catman' Coolidge. It was unmistakable. She didn't even feel the pins sticking in her head when he was done.

"Thank you," Winnie said with a small smile.

"Ready to meet the old world?" He asked softly.

She nodded and he opened the door for her to go out first. She timidly passed him, very aware of her dress rubbing against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is to who is reading. A few people I hope at least. This category barely has any stories which is sad to me since this series is wonderful. Maybe there will be more people writing Winnie fics. :)**

Chapter four:

Catman took her hand as they began their walk into the main hallway. Winnie saw so many refined Victorian ladies. She knew she didn't hold a candle to aristocratic divas. The thought of Catman falling for one of them turned her stomach.

Winnie knew it was highly possible. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Yes she knew they were only friends but she had admitted she was falling for Catman.

Catman pulled her up to a front desk. An older lady sat behind it reading a book. She looked up when she saw the two teenagers.

"What may I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

Catman cleared his throat, "Me and my wife need a room please."

Winnie felt her cheeks go bright red.

"Your names please?" the woman asked.

"Calvin and Winnie Coolidge." Catman's voice softened when he said her new name.

Winnie tried not to think too hard about Catman acting like she was his wife. It was only for not looking suspicious.

"That will be 30 francs." The woman scrawled something on a paper and got a key to give to Catman.

"We do not have any money, Madame. We were stranded. We will gladly work for the money if we can." Catman said politely.

Winnie chanted over and over the word please in her head.

The woman studied them slowly. "It will be hard work. Are you sure?"

"We'll take it," Winnie finally voiced.

The woman didn't seem to notice her and waited for Catman to say.

This annoyed Winnie greatly.

"Yes that's fine," Catman put his arm around Winnie's waist making Winnie jump slightly. She was unprepared for the loving gesture that came with acting like a married couple.

"Very well," the woman handed Catman the key. You two will be working backstage. Be there tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp." Then she told them the directions to the room.

Catman nodded and swept Winnie away.

"Backstage!" Winnie began to feel herself panicking. "That's where the Phantom lurks. She gave the job to us because we are new and are supposedly ignorant to that fact."

"Winnie, its going to be okay. Chill." Catman's calm soothing voice cut through her panicked one. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. I care too much for that."

Those words that had came from Catman's mouth halted Winnie in her tracks. She immediately started walking again trying not to make it seem obvious he shocked her. She knew she didn't fool the Catman though.

**Ideas and reviews anyone?**


End file.
